Into his head
by Efirg
Summary: Lavi et Kanda sont envoyés en mission. Mais même une simple mission peut devenir dangereuse, surtout quand le passé refait surface et quand les Noah décident de s'en mêler. Review s'il vous plait ! Actuellement en réécriture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

Sinon, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

L'obscurité, c'était la première chose dont il se souvenait. Elle était partout, comme à l'affut. Comme si elle attendait le bon moment pour l'attraper, le dévorer, l'engloutir. Il la fuyait autant qu'il le pouvait mais elle le rattrapait, peu importe où il se trouvait.

Le rouge, vif et provocant, était la seconde chose qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il était tout autour de lui, sur le sol, sur les murs et même sur ses mains. L'odeur qui l'accompagnait lui retourner l'estomac.

* * *

Il ferma son œil, espérant chasser les images de sa tête mais ce fut pire elles revenaient plus violentes, plus vivantes et surtout plus précises : maintenant il voyait clairement les corps jonchés sur le sol, certains défigurés, d'autres démembrés et d'autres encore avaient les yeux ouverts mais vide de toute vie. Il voyait aussi le sang, encore frais, rouge écarlate qui s'échappait des plaies. Ça ressemblait presque à une mer rouge dans laquelle se baigner ces personnes. Sauf qu'elles n'auraient plus l'occasion de le faire. Et là, il vit à travers les gravas ce petit ours en peluche, recouvert …

Il rouvrit rapidement son œil. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front, ses cheveux plaqués contre sa peau. Sa respiration était encore saccadée. Prenant une grande inspiration afin de se calmer, il se leva et s'habilla. Il passa du mieux qu'il put à travers les montagnes de papiers qui encombraient la chambre avant de sortir. Il entra dans la salle de bain commune et se passa de l'eau sur le visage comme pour enlever toute trace de son cauchemar. L'eau infiltra son bandeau, humidifiant son œil droit qui était constamment caché. Il resta là, pendant un moment, et il leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il vit les cernes, légères mais bien là, sous son œil, son teint était un peu pâle. S'aspergeant de nouveau le visage, il fit de son mieux pour masquer les traces de fatigue.

"Lavi ?" fit une voix derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna. "Moyashi ?! Tu m'as fait peur." se plaignit-il.

"C'est Allen ! Désolé, mais tu étais tellement dans tes pensées, ça va ?"

"Ouais, pardon, je pensais."

"J'ai vu ça. Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui, il n'est que 8 heures du matin. Enfin bon, Komui t'attend dans son bureau."

"Quoi ? Mais j'ai même pas encore mangé et je viens à peine de rentrer !"

Il sortit de la salle de bain en maudissant un certain superviseur. Allen sourit mais son sourire s'effaça un peu en se souvenant que Lavi avait l'air un peu fatigué, en tout cas que quelqu'un qui venait de rentrer de mission et de se lever. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Tout ira bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Lavi marchait furieusement dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau de Komui. Un vent glacial traversa le couloir. Lavi s'arrêta et se retourna, il n'aperçut que l'obscurité.

_"__Pourquoi ?__"_ Lavi tourna la tête essayant de déterminer la source de la voix.

_"__Pourquoi ?__"_ De nouveau. Le roux balaya le couloir du regard, personne n'était là.

_"__Pourquoi ?__"_ Pourquoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. L'exorciste sentit son souffle accélérer. Un second air glacial traversa l'endroit, envoyant des frissons à travers tout le corps du roux. Il s'adossa contre le mur tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Les images de son cauchemar revinrent tout d'un coup : le sang, l'obscurité, l'angoisse. Lavi se releva et courut le plus vite possible. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et dans sa foulée, l'ouvrit. Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient. Il souffla un bon coup et sourit, tout penaud.

"Désolé, j'ai du un peu courir."

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Komui, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Oui, juste un peu fatigué. Je viens de rentrer de mission." répondit-il avec une légère pointe de ressentiment à la fin. Komui grimaça un peu.

"Je sais et je m'excuse pour ça mais on est en manque d'exorcistes et tu étais le seul disponible."

"Moyashi est libre."

"Je vais l'envoyer en mission mais je dois attendre que Link revienne."

Lavi soupira et son regard tomba sur la seconde personne dans la salle. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et son œil s'illumina.

"Yû-chan ?! Toi aussi tu viens ?"

"Tch"

"Oui, vous êtes tous les deux sur cette mission. D'ailleurs elle se passera en Espagne, à Alcala de Henares **(1)**. Des disparitions ont été signalées, surement les akumas."

"D'autres choses ?" interrogea le japonais.

"Tout est dans le dossier Bon le train part dans moins d'une heure. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher."

Les deux exorcistes se pressèrent et sortir, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir au superviseur.

* * *

Après avoir presque manqué le train, les deux exorcistes s'installèrent dans leur cabine. Kanda se plaça le plus loin possible du rouquin. Celui-ci prit le dossier et le lit.

"Donc… on dirait qu'il neige beaucoup même si on est en été et que des gens disparaissent."

"Oui, la neige à cause de l'Innocence et les disparitions à cause des akumas."

"Mais Yû !" se plaignit Lavi.

Kanda lui envoya un regard plein de menaces de mort pour avoir utilisé son prénom avant de baisser les yeux sur le dossier. Malgré la saison, les tempêtes de neige étaient nombreuses, les températures étaient très basses, tellement que plusieurs sources d'eau étaient gelées. De plus, les personnes qui étaient parti pour essayer de trouver la source du problème avaient disparu. Il y avait de fortes chances que les akumas y soient pour quelque chose. Le kendoka soupira et tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Encore 11 heures de train avec cet idiot de lapin, le voyage allait être long.

* * *

Après 11 longues heures, le train arriva enfin à Alcala de Henares où un traqueur devait normalement les attendre à l'auberge. Kanda se dépêcha de sortir et se dirigea vers l'auberge. Lavi s'empressa de le rattraper en lui criant :

"Yû ! Tu sais au moins où ?"

Le japonais s'arrêta net. Le roux arriva à son niveau et sourit malicieusement. Le kendoka le vit et il sentit ses jointures blanchir. En voyant ça, le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit, il pouvait taquiner le brun, il allait en profitait.

"Bon, je crois qu'il faut trouver un carte."

"Tch"

Lavi sourit et examina la place où ils se trouvaient. Il remarqua l'insigne d'une bibliothèque. Il fit signe à Kanda de l'attendre et entra dans le bâtiment. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une carte à la main et son sourire d'imbécile plaqué sur le visage. Décidemment le japonais trouvait que le lapin souriait trop et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le couper en morceau. Il regardait le roux inspectait la carte. Celui-ci releva la tête.

"Viens Yû, c'est par là." annonça-t-il en indiquant la droite –direction opposée à celle que le kendoka était prêt à prendre –.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'auberge.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard et tout ce que le japonais voulait était d'aller se coucher. Le traqueur ne leur avait rien appris de plus. C'est donc très fatigué que Kanda entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait malheureusement avec l'idiot. Ilse dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé, il retourna dans la chambre où il vit le rouquin, le nez plongé dans des livres. Il l'observa quelques instants avant que l'observé ne relève la tête. Kanda serra les dents et se détourna.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez le roux ? La plupart du temps, il agissait comme un imbécile, mais par moment il agissait complètement différemment, plus de sourire, plus de rire ou de blagues, juste un regard froid, vide surtout quand il était avec Bookman, quand il lisait ou quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait à ces moments-là, il laissait tomber son masque et redevenait Junior, le Bookman, abandonnant l'exorciste. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'apprenti et remarqua que celui-ci avait repris cette attitude froide. Cependant autant il méprisait ce côté de sa personnalité, autant celle-ci l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher en dessous ?

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Le japonais se lassa et alla se coucher. Il entendit vaguement l'autre se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il s'endormit alors sous le son de l'eau qui coulait.

* * *

Des gémissements étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit un œil et le referma essayant d'oublier le son. Cependant après quelques minutes les bruits ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il se redressa brusquement prêt à crier après l'autre exorciste de se taire. Mais dès qu'il tourna la tête, il s'arrêta. Le roux était empêtré dans sa couverture, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. De là où il était, Kanda pouvait facilement entendre sa respiration saccadée. Il se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'à l'autre lit.

Effectivement le roux était sur le dos et se débattait légèrement comme s'il voulait se libérer. Son front était couvert de sueur. Il tournait la tête à gauche, à droite en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il était en plein cauchemar. Le japonais était prêt à retourner dans son lit quand Lavi marmonna quelque chose de plus compréhensible.

"Pourquoi … faites ça ? Je … désolé … vous en … su-supplie … arrêtez …"

Kanda soupira doucement et retourna quand même se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, il se rendormit malgré les supplications de l'apprenti Bookman.

* * *

La voix était encore là, lui chuchotant des phrases qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre même s'il savait que ce n'était pas des pirates agréables. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une nuit tranquille, sans cauchemar ? Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne plus rien voir, de ne plus rien entendre. Tous ses souvenirs passaient dans sa tête, mort, sang, peine, haine, douleur, destruction. Il les avait vus de nombreuses fois, leur avait fait face et les avait affrontés. Mais tout de suite il voulait seulement oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. A des moments il maudissait sa mémoire, il maudissait Bookman, il maudissait l'homme et sa stupidité, et c'était un de ces moments-là.

_"Pourquoi ?"_ Revoilà la voix qui le hantait. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il avait beau s'être creusé la tête, rien n'y faisait, il ne comprenait pas.

La salle où il était changea tout d'un coup. Elle devint blanche immaculée. Lavi entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait et se retourna donc. Il écarquilla l'œil en voyant la silhouette d'Allen. Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda le roux dans les yeux. Il inclina légèrement la tête et dit d'une voix calme :

"Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Depuis que tu m'as poignardé. Tu veux voir ce que tu m'as fait ?"

Tandis qu'il parlait, du sang commença à couler sur sa poitrine. Lavi regarda avec horreur le liquide rouge. L'albinos ne fit pas attention à cette réaction et continua :

"Et je me demandais, tu as toujours la carte, celle que j'avais perdue ? Mais tu me diras, je n'en ai plus besoin, on m'en a refaite une. Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Je croyais que nous n'étions que de l'encre, qu'on disparaitrait. N'es-tu pas sensé ne pas avoir de cœur ? Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de tant souffrir ? On ne t'a pas appris à ne rien ressentir ? Il n'y avait pas une raison pour laquelle tu avais décidé de devenir Bookman ? Je pensais que l'homme était stupide, arrogant, cupide et destructeur, qu'il t'avait déçu et que c'était pour ça que tu avais choisi de ne plus croire en lui et de ne plus te lier à quelqu'un. Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas réussi, que tu as échoué."

Lavi recula, sous le choc. Pourquoi Allen devait-il lui dire tout ça, même si c'était un rêve ? Il le savait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui renvoie ses échecs en pleine figure. Un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit près du mur les figures de Lenalee et de Kanda. Les yeux de Lenalee étaient humides et rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer. Kanda, lui, portait un regard de profond mépris voir même de dégout et le toisait de là où il se trouvait. En voyant ça, les yeux du roux s'agrandirent encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il ferma son œil et mit ses mains sur sa tête, espérant que tout autour de lui disparaitrait. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il pouvait encore entendre la respiration des trois autres exorcistes présents. Il se força à ne rien écouter cependant une voix se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Lavi, tu nous as fait ça ? Je pensais que nous étions amis, que tu tenais à nous. Mais il semblerait qu'Allen ait raison, nous ne sommes pour toi que de l'encre, une partie de l'histoire qui sera mené à disparaitre. Au final, nous ne sommes rien pour toi. Tu as joué avec nos cœurs comme avec ceux de personnes avant, toutes celles que tu as trompées et que tu as regardées mourir sans rien faire."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de Lenalee s'assombrissait de plus en plus sous l'effet de la colère. Lavi secouait la tête comme pour nier tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il arrêta son mouvement quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Il releva la tête et vit avec horreur que Kanda avait sa main sur la garde de Mugen. Celui-ci retirait son sabre tandis qu'il se rapprochait. Quand il arriva à son niveau, Mugen était complétement sorti et était pointé vers lui.

Il avait beau avoir déjà été menacé par Kanda avec Mugen, le kendoka n'avait jamais eu cette lueur dans les yeux. Oui ils étaient d'ordinaire plutôt froids mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient non seulement froids, mais aussi remplis de mépris et ils montraient sa ferme intention de le tuer.

Lavi se figea, choqué, et le japonais s'avança, Mugen pointait son cœur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit le bout du sabre perçait légèrement sa chair. Mais sans lui laissait le temps de s'en remettre, Kanda appuya sur sa garde et la lame s'enfonça donc dans le corps du roux et transperça son cœur. Lavi cracha du sang et tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de passer. Kanda venait de le poignarder, encore une fois. Des flashs inondèrent son cerveau : sa première rencontre avec Kanda, les missions qu'il avait faites avec lui, les moments où il le taquinait et quand celui-ci l'avait poignardé, dans le rêve crée par Road. Il voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas. Il entendit vaguement Allen dire.

"Pourquoi as-tu mal ? Je pensais que les Bookmen n'avaient pas de cœur ! Alors il n'y a rien à transpercer, pas vrai ?"

L'apprenti Bookman écarquilla son œil, sa pupille devenant toute petite sous l'effet de la douleur. Tout d'un coup, tout devint noir.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux pupilles grises dans lesquelles la fatigue de leur propriétaire était clairement visible. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il regarda l'horloge et soupira quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire toujours endormi et ce dernier semblait encore dans son rêve. Il laissa échapper un petit cri qui traduisait tant la douleur que la surprise. Kanda sortit du son lit et s'approcha de celui du lapin. Ce dernier était dans un pire état qu'avant : sa peau était très pâle, ses cheveux étaient collés à son front à cause de a sueur et sa respiration était rapide. Il gémit et sans que le japonais ne s'y attende, il se releva brusquement en criant.

Kanda remercia ses réflexes parce qu'il avait failli se cogner à Lavi quand il s'était redressé. Il se concentra sur le roux. Il avait l'air effrayé et tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Il se calma mais quand le brun se rapprocha, il sursauta et se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il commença à marmonner quelque chose que Kanda ne comprit pas et le regarda, apeuré.

Le japonais observa le borgne, surpris. Jamais il n'avait agi comme ça et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il agisse ainsi. Il était vraiment effrayé voire même terrorisé. Le sabreur ne pouvait pas se tromper, la peur était bien présente dans son œil. Mais autre chose attira son attention, il vit aussi la trahison. Pourquoi le roux se sentait-il trahi par lui ? Il sentit un pic de colère et s'approcha dangereusement. Ce geste ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment d'angoisse de Lavi qui se tassa encore plus contre le mur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lavi cligna de l'œil et regarda le kendoka. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Kanda vit cependant le furtif regard vert se dirigeait vers sa hanche et l'exorciste roux se décontracter quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien.

"Yû-chan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ?" demanda l'apprenti Bookman d'une petite voix.

Le kendoka poussa un soupir et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Lavi le regarda partir en essayant de dissocier ce qui était le rêve et la réalité. Kanda ne l'avait pas poignardé, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il sur son lit ? Il secoua la tête pour enlever toutes mauvaises pensées. Il attendit que Kanda revienne pour aller se doucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. je vous souhaite bonne lecture

* * *

Bon sang, mais où était cette foutue Innocence ? Depuis 8 heure du matin ils arpentaient la ville à sa recherche, ils avaient du faire au moins cinq fois le tour de la ville. Après quatre heures de recherches infructueuses, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de chercher à l'extérieur de la ville.

"Ne, Yû-chan, tu penses qu'une innocence est vraiment dans le coin ?"

"Il y a des chances, étant donné le nombre d'akumas. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom."

"Hey, hey ! Mais ça fait des heures qu'on cherche et on a toujours rien trouvé."

"Arrête de te plaindre et cherche" répliqua sèchement le kendoka.

"Mais Yû-chan, je m'ennuis."

"S'il n'y a que ça, on peut peut-être t'aider."

Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir devant eux les silhouettes de deux Noah. Tyki Mikk et Road Camelot étaient là, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Les mains de Kanda et de Lavi se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leurs armes respectives. Le japonais tira son sabre et Lavi sursauta légèrement au bruit du métal. La réaction fut perçue par Tyki qui sourit.

"Allons, allons, pas besoin d'être aussi agressifs. On ne vous veut aucun mal."

"Arrête de raconter des conneries et ramène toi, saleté de Noah !"

Le sourire de Tyki s'agrandit et il fonça sur le sabreur. Celui-ci se mit en garde et quand le Noah fut près de lui, il donna un coup de sabre que le brun esquiva facilement. Cependant un second coup rapide sur la droite l'obligea à déployer son bouclier une étoile blanche apparut alors sur son bras afin de parer l'attaque. Kanda fit un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi le bras de l'adversaire. Après quelques coups qui ne menaient à rien, le japonais en eut assez. Il plaça ses doigts sur sa lame et les fit glisser.

"Mugen, activation"

La lame brilla et Kanda la leva en disant :

"Kaichū : Ichigen"

Une vingtaine d'insectes sortirent du sabre pour foncer directement sur le Noah du plaisir. Celui-ci esquiva ce qu'il put et para le reste. Or il en manqua un qui, sans l'une des bougies de Road, lui aurait transpercé l'épaule gauche. Il fit un signe de remerciement à sa nièce avant de reposer les yeux sur son adversaire. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard et courut vers lui. Il donna plusieurs coups de sabre à chaque ouverture qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Les coups s'accéléraient et le Noah sourit largement. Ça lui rappelait la bataille d'Edo où il avait déjà vu dans le japonais un bon adversaire il ne s'était pas trompé. Il rit légèrement ce qui énerva davantage le kendoka. Ces coups devinrent plus acharnés et plus violents. Tyki se retrouva vite collé à un arbre qu'il traversa laissant le pauvre végétal prendre le coup qui le coupa en deux. Il profita de la non-vue de l'autre pour libérer quelques Teases. Ceux-ci se lancèrent immédiatement vers le sabreur. Celui-ci en voyant ça écarquilla les yeux et se prépara à l'impact qui ne tarda à arriver. Il sentit à travers la vague de papillons quelques morsures. Il grimaça et envoya une seconde vague d'insectes qui dispersèrent les golems carnivores. Il vit le Noah le regarder avec satisfaction. Le Noah voulait du combat, et bien il allait lui en donner.

"Nigentou"

Le sabre s'illumina et une lumière passa derrière le sabreur pour arriver dans sa main gauche où une seconde lame apparut. Tyki ne put empêcher la joie de monter, le kendoka était plus fort maintenant. De plus il s'était amélioré depuis leur dernière rencontre il avait tout de même réussi à tuer Skin qui était un Noah, un humain choisi par Dieu, un apôtre. Oui, ce combat promettait d'être plus intéressant désormais. Son corps frissonna et ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effet de l'excitation.

* * *

De là où ils étaient, Lavi et Road ne voyaient que des flashs de lumière et des volées de papillons et d'insectes. Tandis que Lavi se demandait si tout irait bien, Road, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Ça faisait depuis l'arche que son oncle ne s'était pas autant amusé. Elle tourna la tête vers le roux. Elle aussi allait pouvoir s'amuser. L'esprit de l'apprenti était très intéressant.

"Ne, Bookman, que dirais-tu de jouer de nouveau ?"

Lavi se tourna brusquement ayant momentanément oublié la présence du Noah. Il fronça les sourcils se souvenant du dernier jeu qu'il avait eu avec elle. Il avait fini par blesser Allen et faire pleurer Lenalee. Il frissonna au souvenir.

« Si tu gagnes, on vous laissera partir, toi et ton copain. Du moins si tu gagnes avant qu'il ne meurt."

L'exorciste ne répondit qu'après un long silence, le temps de voir si oui ou non il devait accepter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda. S'il battait Road rapidement, peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans trop de blessures. Il regarda la jeune fille et rangea son innocence.

"Très bien, j'accepte."

Il se retourna alors dans la même pièce que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, il avait une idée de ce qui pouvait arriver. Le décor changea et une ville apparut. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite mais après quelques secondes, il le fit. Son œil s'écarquilla. Impossible, de tous les endroits, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve ici ? Il marcha prudemment dans les rues attendant ce que Rod avait prévu pour lui. Il arriva à un coin de rue et vit une trainée de sang sur le sol. Il prit la rue et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait la quantité de sang augmentait. Et là, il arriva à la place centrale de la ville où une vingtaine de personnes étaient étendues. Cependant celles-ci ne faisaient pas que dormir, il était facile de voir le rouge tout autour d'elles. Lavi haleta et continua son chemin tentant d'ignorer la scène. Il ferma son œil réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir quand il entendit une petite voix.

"Ne, monsieur, vous savez que c'est dangereux ici ? Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez."

Lavi se tourna et ouvrit l'œil. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux bruns attachés en tresse qui tombaient sur sa poitrine, de grands yeux marron qui le regardaient avec innocence. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le roux c'était le sang sur ses vêtements. Elle inclina la tête et demanda :

"Vous voulez que je vous aide à sortir ?"

"Euh… non, ça devrait aller, je connais."

"Ah bon ?! Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? C'était joli avant que ça n'arrive."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Vous ne savez pas, il y a quelque chose qui a fait dormir tout le monde, ils sont tous tombés d'un coup."

"Pourquoi tu es toute seule ?"

"J'étais chez ma grand-mère et quand je suis revenue, tout le monde était endormi. Et il y avait plein de peinture rouge. Il y en a même sur ma robe mais je trouve ça joli, pas vous ? Alors est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ?"

Lavi fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Road comptait faire ? il ne doutait pas de l'esprit tordu du Noah, pas après avoir déjà subi ses pouvoirs. (y avoir déjà fait face)

"Très bien, tu peux venir."

La petite fille sauta de joie et se mit en route. Le roux la suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence quand la fillette prit la parole :

"Alors vous avez dit que vous connaissiez, vous êtes déjà venu ?"

"Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je devais avoir 6 ans."

"Et vous avez ?"

"18 ans, c'était il y a 12 ans."

"Oh, et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre œil ?"

"Rien de spécial." répondit l'apprenti Bookman en touchant distraitement son bandeau.

"Alors pourquoi vous portez un bandeau ?" continua de questionner la petite fille.

"Pour une raison. Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Moi, je m'appelle Johari et j'ai 6 ans. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?"

"Lavi." Répondit l'exorciste en continuant son chemin.

La petite était derrière lui, en train de regarder à gauche et à droite le sang sur le mur. Lavi soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Road tentait de faire. Peut -être lui faire baisser sa garde ou autre chose. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que l'utilisation de cette ville et de la petite fille l'avait déconcerté.

"Lavi-san, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez sortir de sortir ? Elle est jolie pourtant cette ville avec tout ce rouge." intervint la fillette en souriant.

"Parce qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi."

"Et c'est où chez vous ?"

Le roux s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Johari. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre e route.

"C'est très loin."

La petite fille remua la tête et passa devant Lavi. Elle courut jusqu'à un croissement et tourna à gauche. L'exorciste haussa les épaules et la suivit quand il l'entendit crier. Il se dépêcha alors jusqu'à elle. Il la vit devant lui, par terre. Il leva les yeux et les corps de Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Krory et Bookman étaient là, accrochés à une croix, le sang partout sur leurs corps. Il faillit lui aussi trébucher en arrière mais se rattrapa. Il s'avança doucement vers Johari et la prit dans ses bras. Il la transporta dans la rue perpendiculaire et la déposa. Elle semblait en état de choc et quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle regarda Lavi. Celui-ci voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle se retira.

"Je pensais que vous étiez gentil mais c'est de votre faute s'ils sont tous morts, pas vrai ? C'est vous qui les avez tués. Ils me l'ont dit. Vous avez tué tout le monde. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?"

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les larmes s'échappaient peu à peu de ses yeux. Elle se releva et partit rapidement. Lavi resta là alors que la petite fille s'éloignait. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se mit debout et revint sur ses pas. Les corps étaient toujours là, la tête tombant sur leurs poitrines qui ne bougeaient plus. Il vit du coin de l'œil une lumière verte et dès qu'elle disparut, il entendit :

"Elle a raison, tu sais. Si tous ces gens sont morts, c'est de ta faute. Tu t'en souviens ou tu as préféré oublier. Quant à ces cinq-là, ils sont morts parce que tu n'as rien fait, tu les as regardés mourir sans rien tenter, comme d'habitude. Regarde, tu es là, dans cette ville, à marcher pendant que ton camarade se bat. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas ici pour rien. On va faire un petit tour dans tes souvenirs, ou plutôt dans l'un d'entre eux."

La figure sourit et Lavi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le paysage se brouilla et la ville laissa place à une pièce. Elle comportait une table, une petite cuisine et de l'autre côté une cheminée d'où crépitait un feu avec quelques fauteuils installés autour. Un cri survint des escaliers que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la porte près de la bibliothèque. Le roux se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre d'où il pouvait entendre les seuls bruits de la maison. La scène devant lui le figea.

"Allez, regardons ce qui va se passer."

* * *

Un petit garçon était allongé dans son lit. Il était facile de voir qu'il avait de la fièvre. Ses cheveux roux étaient collés à son front et ses yeux étaient fermés. La porte à gauche s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une salle de bain. Elle s'approcha du lit et regarda affectueusement le garçon de ses yeux marrons avant de poser une serviette humide sur son front. Celui-ci sursauta au contact de l'eau.

"Chut, calme toi. Ça va passer."

Le garçon hocha la tête mais tout d'un coup il se mit à tousser violemment. Il se releva brusquement et se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. La femme à côté de lui commença à paniquer. Elle se rapprocha pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave mais elle fut projetée contre le mur opposé. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance. Le garçon qui avait ouvert regardait la femme au sol. Il se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il l'atteignit difficilement et s'accroupit à côté.

"Kary ! Kary ! Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la secouant légèrement.

Kary ne répondit pas ce qui fit augmenter l'inquiétude du roux. Les larmes commençaient à se former et il se mit debout, ignorant la fièvre qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant une semaine. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il courut du mieux qu'il put. Cependant, après quelques mètres, il trébucha. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever. Il leva les yeux et vit une femme qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une voix retentit.

"Ah, madame, c'est mon fils." La femme qui venait de parler se rapprocha. "Je suis désolée, il est malade et il a eu une crise de panique. Allez, viens, on y va."

Le garçon secoua la tête et recula, refusant de partir avec cette femme. Or celle-ci n'y fit pas attention et prit son bras pour le traîner derrière elle. Il se débattait en vain sachant qu'il était trop faible et que la femme le tenait fermement. Elle le tira jusqu'à une ruelle où elle le lâcha et se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Le garçon garda la tête baissée jusqu'à qu'on la lui relève. Il vit le regard furieux que lui lançait la femme.

"Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu pendant près de deux semaines ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Je suppose que tu as une très bonne raison."

"Je suis désolé, mère, mais …"

Il fut interrompu par une gifle au visage. Il mit sa main sur sa joue pour calmer la douleur qui suivit.

"Je ne veux pas d'excuse, je veux des réponses. Je n'accepte pas que mon fils unique s'enfuît sans raison valable de la maison. Alors maintenant tu vas revenir et on va s'occuper de ce comportement."

Elle s'avança dangereusement de son fils qui recula. Il essaya de se libérer quand sa mère lui attrapa les épaules. Il sentit la panique monter, il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Il était peut-être jeune mais il avait vite compris que l'environnement où il grandissait n'était pas bon pour lui, c'est pourquoi il s'était enfui et il était hors de question qu'il y retourne. D'un coup le mal de tête qui l'avait pris précédemment revint. Il se dégagea de la prise de sa mère et prit sa tête dans ses mains. La douleur était si intense qu'il sentit des larmes se former pour couler sur ses joues. Bientôt son mal de tête disparut mais son œil droit se mit violemment à battre. Il plaça sa main sur son œil, ignorant complétement la présence de sa mère. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler à travers ses doigts, il écarta donc sa main et vit avec effroi du sang. Il pleurait des larmes de sang et son œil lui faisait horriblement mal. Sa tremblait à cause de la panique et de la peur. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère pour chercher un peu réconfort mais celle-ci le regardait avec une surprise non dissimulée. Soudain la douleur se fit plus forte qu'il tomba à genoux en criant. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et la douleur d'augmenter jusqu'à atteindre le point critique. Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Une rafale de vent accompagna son cri et envoya sa mère contre le mur de façon identique à Kary sauf que cette fois le garçon ne s'en soucia pas étant concentré sur son propre mal.

Cependant son cri avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs passants qui ne tardèrent pas à se regrouper. Le bruit qu'il faisait ne fit qu'augmenter le mal du garçon. Il se replia sur lui-même. Quelqu'un s'approcha prudemment de lui mais comme les deux fois précédentes, il fut projeté contre le mur opposé. Un hoquet de surprise traversa le groupe. Pendant que certains s'occupaient de la personne inconsciente, d'autres contournèrent soigneusement le garçon pour rejoindre la femme et d'autres encore regardaient le roux inquiets pour voir s'il tentait quelque chose d'autre. L'une des personnes du second groupe posa ses doigts sur le cou de la femme afin de vérifier son pouls. Après plusieurs secondes, elle releva la tête :

"Elle est morte."

Ces trois mots lancèrent une vague d'horreur dans le groupe. Ils « réveillèrent » aussi le garçon qui releva la tête. Il regarda sa mère, la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux. Quand les mots atteignirent son cerveau, il recula brutalement en secouant la tête ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer du sang autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement les murmures à côté de lui mais il réussit à capter quelques mots comme « tuer », « meurtrier », « monstre », « sang ». Il se mit à trembler violemment, les larmes se mêlant bientôt au sang.

Puis quelque chose d'inexplicable sa passa, l'air s'alourdit et l'atmosphère devint pesante, inquiétante et tout aussi rapidement que le changement s'était effectué, un violent vent envoya tout le monde contre le mur le plus proche avec une violence inouïe. Le choc était assez puissant pour qu'on entende le son des os qui se cassaient. Tous retombèrent au sol comme des pantins désarticulés. S'en suivit une suite d'hurlements des personnes qui découvrirent les corps. Le garçon sa tassa encore plus en tenant fortement sa tête qui reposait sur ses genoux pour tenter de se calmer. Mais les bruits n'aidaient pas et les cris de surprise furent remplacés par des cris de colère. Bientôt il ne sentit plus son corps tellement celui-ci le brûlait et il eut l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles étaient plantées dans son œil droit. Il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut encore des cris mais de terreur.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus. Il se leva lentement et analysa les environs. Il était dans une ruelle, il faisait sombre mais il parvint à distinguer des silhouettes près des murs. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser parce que son œil devint douloureux. Il attendit quelques instants que la douleur passe mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éteindre. Il s'y habitua donc au mieux. Il s'approcha de la première figure. C'était une femme dans la trentaine, les cheveux assombris par le manque de lumière. Malgré sa tête baissée, le garçon la reconnut tout de suite. Son estomac se serra et il sentit la bile remontée.

Il courut hors de la ruelle pour se retrouver dans la rue principale. Il trébucha et tomba par terre, s'effritant les mains par la même occasion. Mais ce ne fut pas les éraflures qui attirèrent son attention. Ce fut le sang qu'il avait sur ses mains. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour de si petites blessures. Son regard se posa sur le sol qui était rouge écarlate. Il leva les yeux et des cadavres étaient partout devant lui. Il avança et se dirigea vers la place centrale. Le même spectacle se présenta à lui. Des hommes et des femmes et même des enfants étaient allongés, les bras et les jambes étaient parfois dans un angle étrange et du sang coulait de leurs bouches et de leurs yeux. Un cri d'effroi s'échappa de sa gorge et il tomba à genoux en fermant les yeux, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais l'humidité sur ses vêtements lui prouvait le contraire. Ne pouvant plus en supporter plus, entre la douleur physique et le choc psychologique, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lavi avait regardé le souvenir défiler comme un film. Fermer les yeux ne servait à rien parce que la scène se passait dans sa tête. Comment Road avait-t-elle pu atteindre ce souvenir ? Il était profondément enfoui, il l'avait scellé tout comme il l'avait fait avec tous ses souvenirs d'avant sa rencontre avec Bookman, d'avant qu'il ne devienne son apprenti. Il s'était demandé si ses souvenirs avaient encore une affluence sur lui, il avait sa réponse. Le Noah avait vraiment du fouiller dans sa mémoire.

"Hum, je dois avouer que c'est pas très joli à voir. Tu comprends maintenant en quoi c'est de ta faute ?" intervint la figure qui était restée avec lui pendant que le souvenir se déroulait. "Alors comment vas-tu sortir ? En auras-tu au moins le courage ?"

Lavi hocha lentement la tête, assimilant les paroles qui venaient d'être dites. Il ferma les yeux, d'accord avec l'autre. Après tout, s'il ne s'était pas enfui, peut-être que personne n'aurait été tué, qu'il n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle. L'autre avait raison, il avait tué des centaines de personnes et certains d'entre eux n'étaient que des enfants qui n'avaient pas pu connaître un quelconque avenir par sa faute. Mais, lui non plus n'avait-il pas perdu son avenir ? D'une certaine manière, lui non plus n'était-il pas mort ce jour-là ? Il secoua la tête, lui était définitivement vivant contrairement aux autres enfants. D'ailleurs, eux auraient sûrement eu un meilleur avenir que lui. Il avait non seulement gâché leurs vies, mais aussi la sienne. La réalité le frappa, il vacilla. Ayant scellé ce souvenir, il n'avait jamais pu y penser mais maintenant …

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le roux était prêt à abandonner, il fallait juste pousser un peu plus. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de l'exorciste.

"La vérité est dure à entendre, pas vrai ? Tu peux la nier autant que tu le souhaites mais tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir cette fois. Comment penses-tu que tes « amis » réagirent quand ils verront que ton compagnon s'est fait tuer et que tu n'as aucunes blessures, que tu es toujours en vie sans avoir combattu ? Que vont-ils dire à ton avis ?"

Si Lavi l'avait entendu, il ne le montra pas. Mais il était qu'il l'avait fait. Il suffisait d'entendre son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir saccadée. Bien, encore un peu et l'apprenti Bookman sera complétement à sa merci. Cependant alors qu'il pensait y arriver, une voie résonna, semblant colérique voire furieuse.

"Eh baka usagi, tu vas te réveiller, oui ?! Tu penses que c'est le moment de dormi ? Allez réveille-toi ou je te promets qu'une fois débarrassé du Noah, c'est toi que je vais découper en morceaux !"

Lavi releva la tête, surpris.

"Yu-chan ?!"

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, la voix de Kanda retentit de nouveau :

"Oï, tu comptes rester là sans rien faire ! Tu comptes laisser ce Noah gagner ! Bon sang, t'es un apprenti Bookman ou un lâche ?"

Les paroles eurent l'effet d'un choc électrique sur le roux. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait battre Road pour pouvoir aider Kanda. Il se mit à sourire à sa stupidité, il aurait du plus se méfier du pouvoir de la jeune fille. Bon sang, et voilà que le sabreur le rappelait à l'ordre. Il hocha la tête, désormais déterminé à en finir. Mais cette détermination ne plut pas à l'autre. Il avait presque réussi à l'avoir et le japonais s'était senti obligé d'intervenir. Enfoiré d'exorciste !

Lavi se retourna pour fixer la silhouette en face. Celle-ci qui jusqu'à maintenant était floue devint plus nette. Elle était plutôt grande et fine. Bientôt des cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules se distinguèrent ainsi qu'un éclat vert posé sur l'apprenti. Celui-ci gela quand il reconnut la forme devant lui. C'était de nouveau lui mais quelque chose était différent. En effet, ce n'était pas un bandeau noir qui couvrait son œil droit mais ses cheveux. Mais quand la silhouette bougea la tête de façon à voir ses deux yeux, une seconde pupille violette apparut. Elle le fixait, comme si elle lisait en lui. En y regardant de plus près, il y voyait la même perfidie que celle à l'intérieur de l'œil des Noah. C'était cet œil qui avait tué de tas de gens, ce même œil qui avait détruit sa vie. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il refusait de retirer son bandeau. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir et il avait aussi peur de perdre une fois de plus le contrôle. Il se redressa et lança un regard noir à son double, laissant sa peur de côté. L'autre fut légèrement surpris mais se reprit rapidement.

"Je suppose que tu as compris qui j'étais. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Après tout tu m'as scellé avec tes souvenirs. Et non, si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas une invention du Noah, je suis réellement dans ta tête, et ce depuis que tu es né."

Lavi fronça des sourcils à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, il devait sortir d'ici pour aider Yu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Lavi, la blanche d'émotion.

"La liberté ! Mais te voir souffrir n'est pas mal non plus."

"Quitte à être enfermé ? Tu préfères être sous la coupe des Noah et me voir souffrir."

"Je suis prisonnier dans les deux cas, autant prendre la situation la plus divertissante."

"Donc si je veux sortir maintenant, je dois te battre ?"

"Exactement ! Néanmoins je ne te laisserai pas gagner facilement. Prépare-toi."

Une aura entoura le second roux. Lavi se mit rapidement en garde quand il vit l'autre se préparer à l'attaque. Il ferma les yeux à peine une seconde mais son double en avait profité pour se placer juste devant l'exorciste. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa vitesse. Mais ce moment d'inattention lui valut un coup de poing dans l'estomac assez puissant pour qu'il soit projeté contre la maison la plus proche. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler puis il se releva. Cependant, à peine debout, il fut plaqué contre le mur, une main sur son cou. Elle se resserra, ne laissant passer que peu d'air.

"Je t'ai bien dit que tu ne sortirais pas facilement. Donc si tu veux gagner, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes un peu, tu ne penses pas ?"

Lavi inspira profondément. Il plaça ses mains sur celles autour de son cou, leva les jambes et s'appuya contre le mur pour frapper le plus fort possible celui qui le tenait. Ce dernier le lâcha et s'envola plus loin. Lavi qui n'avait plus rien pour le retenir tomba sur les fesses. Il grimaça à la douleur soudaine mais se releva rapidement car il vit l'autre faire de même. Tous deux furent rapidement sur pieds, face à face, se toisant mutuellement et cherchant une ouverture. La figure sourit et l'aura noire qui était apparue précédemment l'entoura. Ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter permettant à Lavi de voir l'œil droit de son adversaire. Celui-ci brillait plus qu'avant. Des rafales de vent apparurent et tournoyèrent autour de la figure. La puissance était assez élevée pour obliger Lavi à se tenir au mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Les courants d'air se replièrent en un endroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'exorciste. Celui-ci en voyant cela se réfugia rapidement derrière un muret attendant que la bourrasque passe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se releva donc et constata avec effroi que la ville ou du moins la partie où il se trouvait était totalement dévastée. Il tourna la tête vers son ennemi qui le regardait malicieusement.

"Donc tu comptes t'y mettre quand ? A cette allure, tu vas perdre. Alors je pense qu'il serait temps que tu l'utilises aussi, non ?"

Lavi baissa la tête. No, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Son œil droit n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plus de dix ans, ce n'était maintenant que ça allait arriver. Il ne voulait pas retirer son bandeau même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. L'autre ne le laissa pas réfléchir davantage, il envoya une seconde bourrasque mais plus ciblée. Lavi l'esquiva mais une troisième fonça sur lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'éviter et se la prit de plein fouet. Il tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête frappa violemment le sol. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il entendit l'autre arriver en courant. Celui-ci sauta et vint frapper le borgne de toutes ses forces. Le Bookman expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons. Il était mal et si ça continuait ainsi, il ne parviendrait pas à gagner. Il vit son adversaire préparer un second coup mais il se releva malgré les protestations de son corps. D'un côté heureusement qu'il était dans son esprit sinon ce combat lui aurait laissé pas mal de blessures. Le coup frappa le sol où un énorme trou apparut. Lavi haleta, il était content de s'être poussé. Mais il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps. Effectivement quand il croisa le regard pourpre de son double, il sentit le vent s'affoler autour de lui. Et encore une bourrasque. Celle-ci se rapprochait peu à peu mais Lavi ne bougea pas.

Kanda se battait dehors contre Tyki, celui qui avait presque tué Allen, celui qu'il pensait mort ou au moins hors course après que l'albinos l'ait transpercé avec son innocence. De plus le kendoka était peut-être fort mais il avait aussi ses limites il avait failli y rester contre Skin et c'était un un contre un alors que maintenant Road était là aussi et pouvait aider son oncle. La rafale de vent s'arrêta d'un coup à quelques centimètres de Lavi. Le phénomène qui avait pu être observé chez la figure se produit autour de l'exorciste. Le vent se concentra autour de Lavi faisant s'envoler ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Désormais on pouvait voir que son bandeau était parti et que son œil droit était à présent ouvert. La figure fut surprise un instant mais se reprit et sourit.

"Tu t'es enfin décidé à l'utiliser ? J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais le faire et j'allais devoir te tuer. Finalement notre combat s'annonce plus intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Lavi ne prêtait pas attention au discours de l'autre, il était concentré sur le contrôle du pouvoir qu'il venait de libérer et qui était prisonnier depuis une dizaine d'années. Il souffla à l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour manipuler la puissance qui s'était accumulée. Après quelques instants, il releva finalement la tête.

"Je pense que je vais sortir, que tu sois sur ma route ou non." affirma le rouquin.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre était bien et je m'excuse si la scène de combat n'était pas très bien écrite.

Review s'il vous plait !


	3. Chapter 3

_"Je pense que je vais sortir, que tu sois sur ma route ou non." affirma le rouquin._

L'autre sourit et envoya une lame d'air sur l'exorciste. Celui-ci esquiva et riposta avec une vague aérienne qui se heurta à une barrière que venait de créer son adversaire. Lavi cligna des yeux, c'était possible de faire ça ?

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi cet œil est capable, de la puissance qu'il recèle. Tu as gâché ce pouvoir juste parce que tu avais peur. Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Je venais de tuer tous les habitants de la ville et je n'avais que 6 ans !"

Lavi n'avait eu aucune envie de crier comme ça mais quelque chose l'avait poussé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. Mais l'autre semblait aussi être en colère.

"Ce que tu aurais du faire ? Pas ce que tu as fait, tu n'aurais pas du sceller ton œil ! Tu aurais du le laisser, le comprendre. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'était te protéger. Il t'a protégé contre tous ceux qui te voulaient du mal." Sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. "Il ne te voulait que du bien, que tu arrêtes de souffrir. Il ne faisait que te protéger, je te protégeais mais tu n'écoutais rien, tu ne faisais pas attention à moi."

La dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Lavi. Celui-ci s'arrêta de bouger et toute sa colère s'envola tandis qu'il traitait les paroles juste dites. Mais un mot ressortit du discours « je », « moi ». Puis il eut le déclic. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre roux toujours énervé.

"Me tuer n'a jamais été ton but, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as profité de l'ouverture qu'a laissée le Noah pour me parler. Et tu ne veux pas non plus m'empêcher de sortir pour me voir souffrir mais au contraire c'est que parce que tant que tu es prisonnier ici, tu ne peux plus me protéger. J'ai raison ?"

La colère de la personne en face de lui se dissipa. Il regarda le Bookman, surpris qu'il ait compris si vite. Enfin pourquoi était-il étonné ? Il était un apprenti Bookman après tout. Il sourit tristement.

"Tu comprends vite on dirait. Et tu as raison, il était hors de question que je te laisse sortir d'ici tant que tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. Ce pouvoir t'a été donné, ce n'est pas pour le cacher. Tu peux l'utiliser et si tu as peur de tuer quelqu'un, dis-toi qu'il n'est pas fait pour tuer mais pour te protéger. Il tuera tant que tu seras dans cet état d'esprit. Maintenant tu sais comment sortir : accepte ton pouvoir, accepte cette partie de toi, accepte moi. Je ne suis pas un ennemi si tu penses ainsi. Alors que vas-tu faire ?"

La question, pourtant simple, parut comme un dilemme pour Lavi. Il avait le choix, soit sortir et faire face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs, soit ne pas accepter au risque de toujours rester ici. Cependant même si son choix était déjà fit, il n savait pas s'il avait le courage de le faire. Mais les mots de Kanda lui revinrent en mémoire « T'es un apprenti Bookman ou un lâche ? ». C'était vrai, Bookman avait accepté de faire de lui son apprenti et Lavi ne voulait pas le décevoir car il était pour lui ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'un parent, il s'était occupé de lui depuis qu'il était petit, depuis le drame qu'il avait provoqué. Cette pensée le ramena à la question à la laquelle il devait répondre. Il est vrai qu'il était apprenti Bookman, il avait vécu pire entre les guerres et les morts qu'il devait enregistrer. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche et fuir comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Les visages souriant de Lenalee et confiant d'Allen passèrent devant ses yeux. Il repensa à ses moments à la Congrégation et à ses combats qu'il avait menés avec ses camarades, ceux qui avaient malgré lui pris une place importante dans le cœur qu'il n'était pas censé posséder. Il sourit à cela, sa décision était prise il sortirait d'ici, peu importe combien il devait souffrir. Et puis peut-être qu'il parviendrait à se réconcilier avec son passé et à mettre tous ses souvenirs derrière lui. Il se redressa fièrement et affronta le regard de l'homme devant lui.

"Si tu veux sortir, bats-moi avec tout ce que tu as. Et n'aies peur de ce pouvoir. Si tu parviens à me battre, ça signifiera que tu es prêt. Allez attaque-moi !"

Lavi hocha la tête et courut jusqu'à son adversaire. Il brandit son poing et l'abattit violement sur l'autre qui esquiva et répliqua avec un coup de pied que Lavi bloqua avec son bras. Il recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux. Une lame se matérialisa dans sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et fonça pour attaquer la figure. Celle-ci s'écarta de la trajectoire laissant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle invoqua lui aussi un poignard. Bientôt on pouvait apercevoir des étincelles et entendre le bruit de l'acier lorsque les deux lames s'entrechoquaient. Les deux ennemis s'éloignèrent et se fixèrent. Les vents se retrouvèrent en deux points, un au-dessus de Lavi, l'autre au-dessus de la figure. D'un geste de la tête, les deux roux envoyèrent leurs rafales qui se rencontrèrent. La force du choc envoya les combattants plusieurs mètres plus loin. Lavi soupira, ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il se retrouvait à terre. Il se releva et dut parer le poignard qui arriver sur lui. La lame ricocha sur la sienne pour rebondir plus loin accompagnée du bruit strident du métal sur le sol. Il tourna la tête et vit arriver sur lui des rochers qu'il évita. L'un d'entre eux était trop près de lui pour qu'il évite. Il écarquilla les yeux au choc qui allait venir mais celui-ci ne vint pas. En effet, le rocher avait rebondi sur une barrière invisible. Ce phénomène lui rappela ce qu'avait fait son adversaire quand il avait enlevé son bandeau. Bien, il pouvait au moins se protéger, le seul problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment activer le champ de force. Son adversaire profita de cet instant d'inattention pour attaquer. Il sauta, manipulant l'air pour pouvoir aller plus haut. Lavi leva la tête pour garder un aperçu sur son double. Il cligna des yeux, surpris quand il vit l'autre redescendre à toute vitesse. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra afin de le bloquer au maximum dans sa descente. Heureusement pour lui, cela fonctionna et son double ralentissait à vue d'œil mais descendait toujours. L'exorciste ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir son pouvoir. Il les rouvrit brusquement, son œil droit brilla et les vents s'élevèrent. Lavi donna une impulsion et sauta le plus haut possible puis les vents s'occupèrent du reste. Il gagna en altitude et se rapprocha peu à peu de l'autre. Il prépara son poing et quand les combattants se rencontrèrent, ils abattirent simultanément leurs poings sur l'autre.

Cela entraîna une onde de choc qui détruisit une bonne partie de la zone qui était en dessus d'eux. Les deux adversaires étaient encore dans les airs, pas prêts à céder. Lavi sentit ses os craquer un peu sous la violence du coup. Il força plus jusqu'à entendre un craquement plus puissant. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. S'il lâchait, il aurait sûrement du mal à se relever, la chute risquerait de lui être fatale. Il contracta donc ses muscles et appuya fortement sur le poing de l'autre. Il donna le maximum de force dans son bras grâce à son pouvoir, il repoussa son double dans un cri de rage. Celui-ci fut projeté brutalement plus loin et retomba lourdement au sol. Lavi redescendit prudemment et s'approcha de son adversaire. Celui-ci cracha un peu de sang. Il leva les yeux vers l'exorciste et sourit légèrement.

"On dirait que tu as réussi à me battre. Tu vois, cet œil n'est pas qu'un porteur de malheur. Bien je suppose que je vais devoir te quitter." Il commença à disparaître doucement. " Dépêche-toi de sortir !"

Avant qu'il ait totalement disparu, Lavi demanda :

"Attends ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai cet œil ? Et pourquoi ?"

La figure sourit et avant de fermer les yeux, déclara :

"Tu le découvriras peut-être un jour."

Puis la figure s'estompa complétement laissant Lavi, surpris et toujours sans réponse. Bon, le temps n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action. Il aurait l'occasion de s'occuper de ça plus tard. Kanda ne pouvait pas attendre. Il releva la tête et cria :

"Hé, Road ! Je pense que j'ai gagné alors laisse-moi sortir !"

"Qui t'a dit que tu avais gagné ?" répondit une voix provenant du ciel.

"Tu ne veux pas me laisser sortir. Très bien, je vais le faire moi-même."

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra pour oublier tout ce qui était autour de lui. Il était dans sa tête, Road n'avait pas sa place et il n'allait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il sentit l'environnement où il se trouvait disparaître peu à peu. Mais il garda les yeux fermés et se concentra plus intensément pour s'extraire de l'emprise du Noah. Tout à coup, il se sentit aspirer dans une sorte de gouffre et il eut l'impression que tout l'air disparaissait. Sa gorge se serra au manque d'oxygène. Puis il tomba durement au sol et ouvrit les yeux.

Or il n'était pas comme il aurait pu s'y attendre dans une grotte ou une autre invention de la jeune fille mais dans la forêt avec la faiseuse de rêve juste en face de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et constata qu'il était de retour dans le monde réel. Quand il le réalisa, il plaça directement son regard sur Road. Celle-ci, après s'être remise de sa surprise sourit largement.

"Tu as réussi finalement. Je suis impressionnée. Alors comment s'est passé ce petit tour dans ta tête ?"

Lavi grogna mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il fouilla plutôt du regard les environs, à la recherche de son compagnon. Ce ne fut pas difficile, il fallait juste suivre le sentier que formaient les arbres abattus.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il combattait le Noah du plaisir et il commençait à en avoir marre. De plus le papin avait décidé de ne pas l'aider. Il avait tenté de le réveiller mais rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'à présent, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il tourna la tête vers les deux autres et vit que Lavi avait les yeux –ou plutôt l'œil– ouverts et qu'ils étaient fixés sur lui. Tyki qui avait capté le mouvement du japonais, tourna également la tête dans la même direction. Il se rendit compte que le rouquin les regardait. Il sourit. Alors comme ça, il avait réussi à sortir du rêve de sa nièce. Le gamin était plus doué qu'il en avait l'air. Il se tourna vers son adversaire.

"Il semblerait que tu ne sois plus tout seul. Ton ami le rouquin est enfin réveillé. Il va pouvoir t'aider. Et moi, m'amuser un peu plus."

Il finit à peine sa phrase et partit vers l'endroit où étaient Lavi et Road. Kanda se dépêcha de suivre le brun. Cependant, quand il arriva, le Noah s'était déjà faufilé derrière le borgne qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il tenta de crier son nom pour l'avertir mais c'était trop tard, Tyki le tenait fermement par le cou. Le Bookman laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il sentit l'autre se rapprocher de son oreille ainsi que son souffle ce qui le fit frissonner.

"On se demandait si tu y arriverais. Ton ami s'inquiétait, tu sais. Je pense qu'il est content de voir que tu vas bien. Quant à toi, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu que tu t'en sois sorti. Ça aurait été dommage que tu ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide." Le roux tourna légèrement la tête vers le Noah et celui-ci put apercevoir l'étonnement et la surprise à l'intérieur. "Que veux-tu, je suis le Noah du plaisir et il est difficile d'aller à l'encontre de ses instincts." affirma Tyki, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Lavi s'empêcha au maximum de ne pas trembler. La main sur son cou appuya un peu plus fort. L'apprenti laissa échapper un gémissement. Les lèvres de Tyki s'étirèrent encore plus puis il regarda le kendoka.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Kanda. Foutu Noah, il ne pouvait plus l'attaquer au risque de blesser le borgne. Mais d'un côté, pourquoi se souciait-il de ce qui lui arriverait ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si le lapin était assez stupide pour se faire prendre. Il abaissa tout de même son sabre mais resta sur ses gardes. Il croisa le regard de Lavi mais celui-ci semblait un peu absent, comme en transe. Il soupira.

"Oï, baka usagi !"

L'œil sembla s'animer un peu, reprendre vie. Il regarda Kanda, sans réellement le voir. Puis il fixa le sabreur. Son œil s'illumina. Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent semblant avoir une discussion silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lavi hocha faiblement la tête. Tyki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour traduire son incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?"

Aucun des deux exorcistes ne répondit. Lavi cependant déplaça sa main vers son innocence. Le brun s'en aperçut et tenta de l'empêcher d'attraper son marteau mais le roux l'avait déjà dans sa main. Il entendit l'exorciste marmonner quelque chose. Dès qu'il finit de parler, le manche du maillet s'allongea, allant droit vers le Noah. Celui-ci en voyant cela recula, lâchant Lavi au passage. Ce dernier se dépêcha de rejoindre le japonais. Ils retournèrent vers leurs ennemis. Les combattants se toisèrent et se préparèrent à l'attaque. Une étoile blanche apparut sur chacun des bras de Tyki, des bougies se placèrent derrière Road et Lavi et Kanda se mirent en garde, leurs innocences levées.

Cependant, alors que la tension montait, un bruit de clochettes parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Ils virent un chat noir qui les regardait intensément. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que le chat ne s'en aille. Les exorcistes entendirent le Noah du plaisir soupirer.

"Et dire qu'on pouvait s'amuser un peu. Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a pas choix." Il se tourna vers les porteurs de l'innocence. "On se reverra, chers exorcistes. J'ai trouvé ce petit combat divertissant, je trouve juste dommage qu'on doive se quitter si vite."

Une porte apparut derrière les descendants de Noé et ils disparurent à l'intérieur sans que les exorcistes n'aient pu faire un mouvement. Ils restèrent là, à regarder l'endroit où se tenaient les Noah il y a quelques secondes. Kanda soupira et se retourna. Lavi le vit se diriger vers la ville et le suivit donc.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, Lavi se dépêcha d'aller vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Le sabreur roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le roux leva la tête.

"Yu, tu as besoin d'aide ?"

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut la porte qui se ferma brutalement. Il souffla, le kendoka était vraiment grognon, surtout quand il n'était pas satisfait et que son combat ait été interrompu ne lui avait surement pas plus. Un second soupir. Il entendit l'eau de la douche. Bien, il serait seul pendant un petit moment. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au miroir accroché au mur. Devant, il inspecta son reflet. Il pouvait clairement voir la marque qu'avait laissée le Noah quand il l'avait pris par le cou. Elle avait viré au rouge mais dans quelques jours, elle aura complétement disparu. Il leva sa main et effleura son bandeau avec ses doigts. Il déplaça sa seconde main vers le nœud à l'arrière de sa tête. Cependant il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devait ou non défaire son bandeau. Après tout, même s'il était parvenu à accepter cette partie de soi, il était encore un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle adjacente s'ouvre. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir le japonais sur le seuil de la porte. Il était torse nu, une serviette autour de sa taille. Les blessures de son combat contre Tyki avaient quasiment disparu.

"Je vois que tu t'es occupé de tes blessures tout seul, Yu-chan !"

"Tch"

Kanda se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit des vêtements avant de retourner dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Lavi sourit. Le sabreur tenait vraiment à son indépendance et à sa fierté. Le borgne se replaça devant le miroir. Il fixa le reflet pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se détourner. Il fit un bond en arrière en voyant que Kanda se tenait juste en face de lui, un air concerné sur le visage.

"Yu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"C'est ma chambre."

"Non pas là, là, mais là."

Kanda haussa un sourcil, visiblement pas prêt à répondre. Lavi sourit nerveusement.

"Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Quoi ?! Ah, ça… eh bien, rein d'important."

Un autre sourcil levé. Lavi, en voyant ça, répliqua :

"Je t'assure, c'est pas important. Et puis après tout on s'en est sorti sans trop de blessures. Donc le reste est sans importance."

"Alors pourquoi tu insistes sur le fait que ce n'est pas important ?"

"Parce que c'est le cas."

Kanda inspira profondément, se mettre en colère maintenant n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.

"Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu. T'es resté planter là, devant le miroir, ta main sur ton bandeau. Quoi, tu veux l'enlever, alors vas-y, fais-le !"

"Mais je veux pas !" rétorqua le roux.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ? Tu n'agis pas comme ça d'habitude."

"Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu fais jamais attention aux autres, tu t'en moques complétement !"

Les pupilles du sabreur se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère.

"Je trouve ça plutôt déplacé que tu dises ça quand on sait ce que tu es."

"Qu-quoi ?!"

"Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu penses être le mieux placé pour me dire ça ? Toi, tu passes ton temps à jouer avec les autres. D'une certaine façon, c'est aussi se foutre d'eux, tu ne crois pas ? Tu te crées un personnage et tu laisses les personnes autour de toi s'y attacher. Et au moment où tu devras partir, tu les laisseras comme ça. En fait, ce que tu fais est presque pire que ce que je fais parce que tu les laisses s'accrocher à une illusion, une chimère. « Lavi » n'est qu'un masque que tu abandonneras sans te soucier des autres, pas vrai ?"

La voix de Kanda avait augmenté tout au long de la tirade jusqu'à crier ses derniers mots. Et une fois que ceux-ci furent sortis, un silence pesant s'empara de la pièce. Aucun des deux exorcistes ne bougeait. Le japonais fixait l'exorciste roux d'un air mauvais comme pour oser le défier de le contredire ses paroles. Mais le roux ne le voyait pas, son regard était dans le vide. Le discours de Kanda se répercutait avec celui de Lenalee dans son rêve. Il voulait partir, sortir de cette pièce mais il savait que le japonais ne le laisserait pas faire. Il tenta alors de faire face de la manière la plus neutre possible sauf que ce qu'avait dit Kanda le touchait trop. Ses émotions parlèrent donc pour lui.

"Et comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu es dans ma tête peut-être ? Si tu y étais, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir."

"Je sais pas. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je voudrais être dans ta tête ? D'ailleurs même si j'en avais un aperçu, je ne pourrais rien comprendre avec ton esprit tordu."

"Pardon ?! Moi j'ai un esprit tordu, alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire du tien ? Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Par exemple quand quelqu'un veut parler avec toi et que tu l'envoies balader, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ou quand tu décides d'abandonner tes camarades en mission, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Beaucoup de personnes à la Congrégation aimeraient te connaître mais tu les effraies trop. C'est comme si le seul lien que tu savais créer était celui de la peur. Mais même là, on a pas le droit de t'approcher. Alors tu peux me critiquer mais regarde-toi avant."

"Donc tu penses que faire l'idiot, sourire tout le temps ou jouer la comédie est mieux. Peut-être que les gens me craignent mais au moins ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Avec toi, ce serait comme un coup de poignard dans le dos parce que tu gagnes leurs confiances."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Je sais pas, pour sauver ta vie. C'est vrai, après tout si ça chauffe trop ici, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour Bookman et toi d'aller de l'autre côté, celui des Noah."

"Tu penses que je rejoindrais les Noah aussi facilement ?"

"Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Si « Lavi » n'est qu'un personnage, il te suffira d'en créer un autre."

"Parce que tu crois que c'est si simple. Tu ne sais rien des Bookmen, tu ne sais pas comment ils fonctionnent et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour changer de personnage et …"

"Alors vas-y, explique puisque c'est si compliqué."

"Merde, Kanda, c'est pas la question !"

"Très bien, alors revenons à la question d'origine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Noah ? Et ne pense même pas à changer de sujet."

"Bon sang, en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise, ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Parce que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça t'as mis dans cet état et tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu t'es fait attraper. On aurait pu y passer si tu t'étais réveillé plus tard. Alors oui, ça me regarde."

"Quand bien même, tu n'as pas à savoir. Est-ce que je t'harcèle pour connaître ton passé ?"

"Si ton problème si tu ne le fais pas."

"Oui parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu me raconterais gentiment ton enfance si je te le demandais, pas vrai ?" Kanda fronça les sourcils. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale."

"Lavi, arrête d'être aussi têtu. Et accepte un peu l'aide des autres."

Lavi qui s'apprêtait à répliquer s'arrêta, bouche bée et l'œil écarquillé. Il avait sûrement mal entendu, Kanda ne venait pas dire ça.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que …" fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Le japonais soupira. Bon c'est vrai que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas quelque chose de commun venant de lui. Sauf qu'il le pensait vraiment.

"Quoi, tu veux que je répète ?"

Lavi ne répondit pas, Kanda avait clairement proposé de l'aider. Il prit enfin conscience que le kendoka lui avait parlé.

"Hein, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Tch, baka usagi. Alors tu comptes m'expliquer ?"

Lavi respira profondément.

"C'était avant que je rencontre Bookman. Je vivais dans une ville où ma famille était l'une des plus riches et des plus respectées. Grandir dans cette famille n'était pas sain, je dirais. Je veux dire on t'apprenait vite à considérer ceux qui n'avaient pas la même richesse que toi comme inférieurs ou à ne rien ressentir." Lavi eut un rire quand il se rendit compte de l'ironie et un coup d'œil vers Kanda, il vit que lui aussi s'en été rendu compte. "Enfin bref, et quand j'avais 6 ans j'ai décidé de m'enfuir de chez moi. Pendant un ou deux jours, je suis resté dans la rue. Ensuite une femme m'a trouvé et elle m'a emmené chez elle. C'était agréable, quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi sans qu'il y soit obligé. Elle était gentille. Mais quelques jours après je suis tombé malade. Au début je pensais que c'était un rhume ou quelque chose du genre mais rapidement ça a empiré. Ça a duré une semaine et c'est à la fin que tout est parti en vrille.

Vers la fin de la semaine, j'ai eu une sorte de crise : ma tête s'est mise à battre très fort. La femme, Kary, a voulu s'assuré que tout allait bien et alors qu'elle se rapprochait, il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui s'est passé, elle a été projetée contre le mur. Je pense qu'elle est morte sur le coup mais à l'époque je pouvais pas comprendre. Donc je suis vite sorti de la maison pour aller chercher de l'aide mais j'étais trop faible et je suis tombé. Une femme m'a aidé à me relever et ma mère est réapparue. Elle m'a emmené dans une ruelle pour avoir des explications sur ma fugue et avant même que je puisse lui en fournir une, elle m'a giflé. Après ça, j'étais complétement paniqué. C'est là que mon mal de tête est revenu et que mon œil droit a commencé à me faire mal, il y avait même du sang qui sortait de mon œil. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Et puis la douleur a atteint son paroxysme et ma mère a été envoyée contre un mur comme Kary. Evidement ça a attiré et il leur est arrivé la même chose que ma mère. Et après je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, je suis allé dans la rue principale et j'ai trouvé des dizaines de corps. Ils étaient tous morts, je veux dire les habitants. Puis j'ai encore perdu connaissance.

C'est comme ça que Bookman m'a trouvé. Il lui a suffi d'observer les environs pour comprendre que c'était moi qui avais provoqué ce massacre. Il m'a donc pris avec lui et s'est occupé de moi. Quand il a s'est rendu compte de mon intelligence, il a voulu faire de moi son apprenti. C'est vrai que ça a pas été facile avec toutes les lois du clan Bookman mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bref, je suppose que tu as compris que tout ça a été provoqué par mon œil et donc Bookman l'a scellé. C'est bon, t'es content ?"

Kanda était resté silencieux tout le temps du récit. L'apprenti Bookman avait décidé de parler, il n'allait pas l'arrêter.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?"

"C'est assez étrange, quand le souvenir s'est fini, je me suis retrouvé face à mon double –encore –, mais c'était différent de la dernière fois, il a profité de l'intrusion du Noah pour me parler. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qui il était. Et puis on s'est battu. A la fin, j'ai gagné. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que j'accepte une partie de moi que j'avais reniée."

"Ton œil droit."

"Ouais. Je devais l'accepter si je voulais sortir. Voilà, tu sais tout."

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?"

"Je sais pas, je vais peut-être en parler avec Bookman."

"Bien. Maintenant on va retrouver cette satanée innocence ?

"Ouais, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. Mais tu es sûr qu'il y en a une ?"

"Je pense, le comte n'aurait pas envoyé tant d'akumas et deux Noah s'il n'y avait rien."

La vi hocha la tête.

"On y retourne quand alors ?"

"Dans une ou deux heures le temps de se reposer un peu."

Le roux acquiesça et se dirigea vers son lit où il s'y laissa tomber.

"Ne, Yu-chan, je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Kanda se retourna et observa le borgne. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, l'œil fermé, semblant dormir. Il soupira, à vrai dire lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout n'était-il pas censé le mépriser pour ce qu'il était ? Peut-être qu'il faisait ça parce que il avait vu la minuscule lueur de détresse dans l'œil émeraude du roux habituellement vide. Peut-être aussi parce que le borgne avait montré qu'il avait lui aussi des faiblesses. Il s'étit déjà douté que l'apprenti Bookman était plus humain qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait vu comment il agissait quand il était avec Bookman il montrait clairement qu'il voulait le rendre fier. De plus il avait entendu une conversation peu de temps après l'arche entre Allen et Lenalee sur ce qu'avait fait Lavi pour tenter de les sauver. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne tenait pas un peu à eux. Etant dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le roux s'était assis et le regardait, attendant une réponse. Kanda soupira encore une fois, il s'aventurait sur un sentier qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir explorer.

"Lenalee et même Moyashi m'en voudraient si je te ramenais à la Congrégation dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. Même si je sais ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça t'a affecté et je n'ai pas envie de risquer nos vies juste parce que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. D'ailleurs, je sais que si tu avais été dans ton état normal, tu ne te serais pas fait attraper si facilement. Je t'ai vu t'entrainé avec Bookman et donc je sais que tu te débrouilles au combat. Donc ne pense pas qu'il a une autre raison. Maintenant repose-toi qu'on finisse cette mission et qu'on rentre enfon à la Congrégation."

Il alla s'allonger dans son lit afin d'éviter les questions que pourraient poser le lapin. Mais avant de fermer les yeux il vit le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'idiot. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sourit légèrement (très légèrement) en voyant ça.

De son côté, Lavi souriait aussi, ainsi le froid et le distant Kanda n'était pas aussi antipathique qu'il voulait le faire croire. Finalement le japonais s'inquiétait pour lui-même s'il savait que l'apprenti était dans l'incapacité de lui renvoyer ce qu'il donnait. Cependant ce moment de paix fut interrompu quand il repensa à ce qui les avait mis dans cet état d'esprit. Et une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que son œil était spécial ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune réponse cohérente ne lui vint, seulement quelques hypothèses non construites. Il poussa un léger soupir et sourit à l'ironie : le Noah, en voulant le briser, l'avait au contraire aidé. Il ferma les yeux, préférant se reposer et être en forme pour chercher l'innocence. Après cela, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour y penser et pour chercher des informations à la Congrégation. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

"Yu-chan, merci."

Il ignora l'oreiller qui lui arriva dessus et s'endormit, espérant que la chasse à l'innocence se passerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas trop d'akumas. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il avait son Yu-chan pour le protéger.

* * *

Voilà ma fanfiction est finie et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Et s'il-vous-plait, postez des reviews !


End file.
